User talk:DeathToAll
No problem, I just went with my oinion, as I do when I vote on anything. Combat Robotic Prototype 11 04:29, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Blanking = removing everything from the page. Just forget it if you don't understand. Does it hurt to add an infobox to a page that has enough information? No. Actually, just continue doing what your doing. Forget I mentioned anything to you. --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 05:56, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Of course. I've already put him down on the list. You shall have your review by the end of the month. I look forward to his review! [[User:PepsiCola99|'Pepsi']][[User talk:PepsiCola99|'Cola99']] SAVE THE SODA! Its a good source of diabetes 21:09, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Sorry it took me so long to respond, in this context, I think embodiment would work best, Embodiment is the physical form of an idea or concept, while a personification is more of a symbol that represents that concept or idea, the Great Beings are embodiments because they were created through the concepts of the natural universe. Combat Robotic Prototype 11 23:12, February 14, 2012 (UTC) You make a good point, there are certain cases where different words would be acceptable, Furiax, for example, is a personification of the concept of evil, while Aizen and Solaris are embodiments, because they were created through the powers they control. A good example of an incarnation would be Sulfeirus, since he was created through a concept from the beliefs of the mortal realm and the Great Beings. So these words would work bst in certain situations. Combat Robotic Prototype 11 23:33, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Sure, I'm fine with that. Also, I'm wondering why the Sulfeirus page was deleted again? Combat Robotic Prototype 11 02:07, February 16, 2012 (UTC) I've got nothing at the moment, I might be able to come up with something, though. Combat Robotic Prototype 11 00:33, February 17, 2012 (UTC) How did you add the photo to th infobox? I tried everything I could think over (dragging photo, writing filename). NujuRocks 20:30, February 19, 2012 (UTC)NujuRocks Thanks a bunch! I did that on my fanon version of Axonn and it worked perfectly. NujuRocks 20:44, February 19, 2012 (UTC)NujuRocks Thanks, I will. NujuRocks 21:26, February 19, 2012 (UTC)NujuRocks I know. I just updated the Featured Creation, and I've discussed the matter on Mibbit with CB. It will be done soon enough. Shadowmaster 22:15, February 25, 2012 (UTC) How do ppl stack the infoboxes on Character pages? I tried and failed dismally... NujuRocks 23:59, February 27, 2012 (UTC)NujuRocks Like when people have a character's profile as a Matoran, then the character's profile as a Toa directly under it, and then a mutated form, etc. etc. NujuRocks 00:33, February 28, 2012 (UTC)NujuRocks It's a Canon EOS 30D. NujuRocks 04:00, February 29, 2012 (UTC)NujuRocks Hey, Sulfeirus DeathtoAll, I was wondering if you are planning on writing a story about Sephrinoth. I'd love to see a story about him. Sure. I also henceforth give you permission to use any of my creations in your stories, as long as I approve after reviewing your use. Simply use them and I'll let you know what I think. Devastator12L 00:32, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Promotion in SS Hey, DtA, would you like to be vice-leader of the Skakdi Syndicate, as you are one of the most helpful an useful users? [[User:PepsiCola99|'Eating']] [[User talk:PepsiCola99|'Children']] [[User:PepsiCola99/Reviews|'is Fun']] 03:52, March 10, 2012 (UTC) I'm a Professional Fetus kicker. What do you expect XD. Anyhow, here is your new template [[User:PepsiCola99|'Eating']] [[User talk:PepsiCola99|'Children']] [[User:PepsiCola99/Reviews|'is Fun']] 04:04, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Re:Sig Hmmm. Perhaps you are right, it is a bit of an insensitive signature. I'll "retire" it [[User:PepsiCola99|'Me bad']] [[User talk:PepsiCola99|'at Grammar?']] [[User:PepsiCola99/Reviews|'That's unpossible!']] 02:36, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Do you know how to edit your signature? I have honestly no idea, and you've been helpful before, so I figured I'd ask...NujuRocks 02:38, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Teravicus is EXTREMELY arrogant. He views everything except himself as imperfect. He seeks to destroy the Multiverse so he can create a grander, more "perfect" multiverse, in which everything is but an extension of his will and he is worshipped by all. Devastator12L 20:10, May 3, 2012 (UTC) When Teravicus "kills" beings, he merely destroys their bodies. Their souls are absorbed into himself. Imagine Being bathed in hellfire while constantly stabbed with a hundred thousand red hot needles as your mind is slowly torn piece by piece. Now imagine that as an extremely slow process. You have taken a mere GLIMPSE into the Hell that is Teravicus. I prefer to leave his reasons, motives and pnishments mysterious, as the more you know about Teravicus, the less Terrifying he becomes. I want to leave him as this Foreboding Doom that has already snuffed out Countless innocent lives. Devastator12L 21:45, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Though the Valar could create "living" things, they could not grant them true Life or sentience, for that power lied alone with Eru. Aule, the creator of the seven father of the dwarves, proves this to be true. Teravicus's "Perfect Existence" is one filled with mindless creatures bound solely to him and him alone, slaves and playthings to do with as he pleases. If you also looked, I have done a MAJOR overhaul with the Dark King, making his story closer to the work of Tolkien. Devastator12L 01:40, May 4, 2012 (UTC) I plan on doing so. The story you have read so far, sevrs only as a Backstory, a little history, you would say. It will explain just how they ended up involved in the Bionicle Universe and believe, Most of it will be well intertwined. Devastator12L 19:06, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Hello my friend, long time no see. You'll have to forgive my apparent inactivty. I've currently been brainstorming tons of ideads on how to fit my story into the Bionicle universe and have hit a bit of a wall. Devastator12L 23:42, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Ask away, my friend.Devastator12L 19:35, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Hey, DtA, I was just wondering why you decided to get rid of the Sephrinoth page? No, disrespect for your decision, but he could have stayed. Ah, well. I quite liked him. [[User:PepsiCola99|''Pepsi]][[User talk:PepsiCola99|Cola99]] 20:15, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I think I see what you mean now. The page was not just a page for the MOC, but was an ever-growing story. I see what you mean by wanting to use your inspiration in something more practical and long-lasting. I feel that way about my stories sometimes. Best of luck to you. [[User:PepsiCola99|Pepsi]][[User talk:PepsiCola99|Cola99]] 03:19, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Sephrinoth restored I have restored the Sephrinoth page with all the page history so you can access old info if you need to. I'm glad you decided to bring him back. Sure! That's totally fine. 'Combat' 'Robotic' 'Prototype' '11' 23:35, July 18, 2012 (UTC) You mean like saying that their origin is surrounded in mystery? 'Combat' 'Robotic' 'Prototype' '11' 00:08, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Read this and you'll know that you never have the wikify and stub templates on the same page. ;) --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif ('Talk) 07:46, July 19, 2012 (UTC) ? Did you put them in "articles for Wikification" because they don't have the pictures in their templetes it's because i don't know how to put them there.Plese tell me how.BLARGÖOUISDNHJMFPAOUGC BACP9UHNMOGM (talk) 21:05, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Ok I will fix the errors then. It has recently come to my attention of just how chaotic and out of proportion my story has become. I am deleting all articles that I created save for a few, such as Eru, which I intend on giving to you to take care of. I will not be talked out of this, for it is my decision. Devastator12L (talk) 22:48, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Perhaps, But I intend to start completely over, This time keeping more in check with Bionicle. New names and new characters and what not. For instance, Teravicus (this is not his name anymore) is a part of the last member of an elder race, much like the great beings. Though were the Great Beings created great works of life, this being's race created entire dimensions, brought life to thousands of worlds and galaxies. (sorta like the titans from the Warcraft Universe.) Teravicus is an aspect of this being, along with his 6 brothers and sisters. He is cast down by the other aspects and forced to reside in the Bionicle Multiverse as a Makuta. I won't give any explicit details, for now. Devastator12L (talk) 23:23, July 23, 2012 (UTC) The idea is good, but I didn't say that the race created Gakaxies, they merely adapted the planets to the necessary conditions needd for life to begin. I still want Teravicus to be that Cosmic terror, Lurking beyond the stars, basically an embodiment of the natural fear of what is beyond our reach or control. You don't know where, but you know that he is out there. Devastator12L (talk) 23:39, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Ok, how do you think we should change it? '''Combat Robotic Prototype 11 00:20, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Teravicus Is an aspect of the last member of a proginator race known simply as "the Elder ones". They were the first race to inhabit the Galactic universe and made it their mission to ensure life could continue. They all died out, save for one, who divided himself into 7 aspects designed to uphold the "Code", the law that all Elders follow. The Elder were much like the Great Beings, though their abilities existed on a far Grander scale, able to simply will matter in and out of existence, though this recquired many eons of practice to do so where it didn't drain them. This last member was the oldest and most powerful, able to create life on a simple whim. how he obtained such knowledge and power is lost. Devastator12L (talk) 00:26, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Are you planning on deleting Aizen's page? Combat Robotic Prototype 11 00:26, July 24, 2012 (UTC) I might be able to come up with a story for him, I don't know how long it will take to come up with a good one but if I had some time I could probably pull it off, with you're permission, of course. Combat Robotic Prototype 11 00:35, July 24, 2012 (UTC) I do have a lot of pages to work on, but I already have stories for those that I haven't written down yet, i have some free time and some friends who can help me so iI think I can manage. Combat Robotic Prototype 11 00:42, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Ok, that's fine, would he have any connection to Eru? Combat Robotic Prototype 11 00:52, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Picture is up, under the name "Eru.jpg" Devastator12L (talk) 01:23, July 24, 2012 (UTC) mismatching parts were done intentionally. He is a mysterious being, so why not the same be for his appearance. Not enough for him to a repulsive creature, but enough to cause others to puzzle at his appearance, adding more to the mystery that surrounds him. Devastator12L (talk) 01:37, July 24, 2012 (UTC) No problem. He is your character now, after all. Devastator12L (talk) 01:50, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Negative. Teravicus and this character are two completely seperate entities. Teravicus no longer exists. Devastator12L (talk) 04:15, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Both Devastator12L (talk) 04:52, July 25, 2012 (UTC) I'll give you the shortest summary I can without leaving anything important out. New guy loses faith in the mission of protecting and upholding life, shocked at the destruction and violence wrought by organics. Secretly betrays the others, though feigns repentance when discovered. Betrays them again and wages open war against the remainder, finally being captured after a long battle that he nearly wins and is sentenced to three thousand ages of being bound in a mortal form, constantly replicating into another each time he loses it (aka dies). His current form is a makuta who escaped the genocide of Teridax. Currently hiding on Spherus Magna. Devastator12L (talk) 09:00, July 26, 2012 (UTC) I like you idea. How about we start with the old "Blood (Being) MoC. The page may be gone, but the Pictures are still there. We could come up with a new story for him, and I could write him into ''The Shattering of Mirrors. Perhaps he could be a demonic entity worshiped by skakdi. [[User:PepsiCola99|Pepsi]][[User talk:PepsiCola99|Cola99]] 22:30, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Sulfeirus sounds the best. He was my second favorite of your MoCs, and I think he could do with a decent new story. I took a look at some of your other MoCs on you tube, and they look great. [[User:PepsiCola99|Pepsi]][[User talk:PepsiCola99|Cola99]] 01:44, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Well, for the Sulfeirus character, I had the idea of recreating him as the god of evil who reigned supreme for many eons. However, the other great beings overthrew him and imprisoned his spirit in the Primordius Magna underworld. But when Narcisca begins his rise to power (in my current storyline), he sets free the god in exchange for his services. That's a rough basis of an idea I had. We could also work with Mortixx or whatever you said his name was. [[User:PepsiCola99|Pepsi]][[User talk:PepsiCola99|Cola99'']] 16:01, July 27, 2012 (UTC)